


nocte canticum

by ruthlesslistener



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Demon Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intersex Character, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryo is a lone demon hunter in this au, he meets akira at a bar and things go downhill from there, manga/ova characteriziation, they don't know each other beforehand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthlesslistener/pseuds/ruthlesslistener
Summary: When people thought of a Sunday afternoon, they typically didn't think of getting their brains fucked out on the gore-slicked floor of a cheap underground nightclub. But then again, Ryo Asuka never really was known for giving a shit about being typical.(Or, Ryo meets a hot boy out demonhunting and gains a pleasent surprise when the demon he transforms into is much more down to fuck than he is down to kill.)





	nocte canticum

**Author's Note:**

> Title is latin for night song because I'm a pretentious bastard
> 
> Hi hello it's 2am and I don't know what the fuck am I doing. I just wanted to write a porn one-shot that wasn't 10k+ words for once

When people thought of a Sunday afternoon, they typically didn't think of getting their brains fucked out on the gore-slicked floor of a cheap underground nightclub. Typically, they thought of stuff like housework, getting ready for school, fretting about the upcoming week, not..

Not  _this._

But then again, Ryo Asuka never really was known for giving a shit about being typical.

He can hear himself panting, somewhere over the rough, wet slap of flesh against flesh- panting, when his breath isn't busy being stolen by his moans, his screams of pleasure. It's mingles in with the throbbing beat of the still-going music, the blood rushing through his veins, the push and pull of the cock shoved up his cunt. The demon's eyes glow, a mere few inches from his, pupil less and feral with a hot white fire. Earlier, he saw them lit up gold, when the others of his kin revealed themselves and the bloodbath began- saw them burn and shift to white, when Ryo, trembling at the knees and high on the thrill of fighting alongside an unexpected ally, had tore off his pants and parted his legs, baring himself to someone he had just barely met. Someone who had just torn through hard flesh and sinew like paper, someone who had-  _fuck_ \- turned to him with a cocky, almost teasing grin when he had pumped the demon antagonizing them full of bullets. Someone who had dropped to all fours, bloodied and hot with it, someone who had shuffled forward and butted their horned head up against them like an animal, like someone seeking favor, someone wanting to be  _praised-_

The demon above growls low in his throat, takes his time to adjust his grip on Ryo's hips, and thrusts in again,  _hard._

Ryo's  _howls,_ arching his back up into the pressure until the only thing keeping him anchored on the shitty old couch is his head, and the huge, muscled forearm of the demon braced next to him, keeping him from falling off. Whatever that creature did- whatever- it had Ryo seeing _stars,_ sent hot, jolting bolts of pleasure racing up his spine, whiting out his vision with pure pleasure that was somehow not yet an orgasm. The demon pauses again, drinks in the sight of him writhing and whimpering on his dick, and then begins to thrust faster, harder, listening intently to the hoarse sceams of  _'There! Right there!'_ that Ryo knows is currently being torn from his throat. Other hookups had complained about it, had called him too loud or too bossy, but the demon fucking him seems to drink it right in, flashing his teeth at Ryo in a way that doesn't quite seem like a snarl. It's pleasurable in a way that Ryo didn't expect from a beast, and as alien as it is delightful- the burning stretch of his cock, the way the ridges on it catch at his inner walls, the way that he's being held down like he's nothing. The way that the demon didn't even bat an eye at his weird genitals, his underdeveloped breasts. The way that he had  _smiled_ at him, dripping in the blood of his conquests, and then had him pinned to the blood-soaked couch with his legs in the air and the scent of copper all around him-

Okay, so maybe Ryo had a blood kink. Fucking sue him. If this is what his punishment was, then he'd have to get into demonic bar fights more often.

His mewls and whimpers earned him a hint of laughter from the demon- if the low, purring rumble vibrating through him could be called laughter- and he closed his eyes and shuddered as he leaned closer and licked against his sensative neck, with a tongue that would probably feel amazing against his dick. The hint of sharp teeth follow, scraping lightly against the pale column of his throat, and if he wasn't driven so out of his mind with pleasure then he'd almost certainly ask him to bite down, to break open his skin and let out the hellfire boiling in his blood as he comes closer,  _closer..._

And then the demon locks his hips forward with a grunt, shoving him hard into the blood-soaked couch as he pushes something _impossibly huge_ through Ryo's entrance, and comes.

The burn of being pushed open and pumped full of cum is too much, and, with a cry that's sure to shutter the heavens, he comes, tipping over the edge into a knife-sharp wave of pleasure that almost  _hurts_ as it rocks through him. The demon above him growls, seemingly pleased with the meager splatter of fluid Ryo striped against his skin, and doesn't pull out, his orgasm continuing impossibly, improbably long. It drives Ryo's on for longer than he can handle, sharp shocks of pleasure shivering through him like lightning bolts, and he has to focus on the heavy beat of the music to keep himself from squirming back on the knot trapping them together. It's pushed just past his entrance, hard and throbbing against his sweet spot, and moving only makes the burn of intrusion worse, something that doesn't exactly help with how oversensative he is. Carefully, focusing as hard as he can on controlling his fine motor skills, he reaches back to feel where they're connected, and circles his finger around something easily much, much larger than his fist. If he hadn't been so fucking wet-wet enough to leave trails of sticky moisture over his asshole, goddamn- then his fuckbuddy might have torn something, but, as is, he can't quite bring himself to care. Now it was up to him to just settle back, relax, wait for the knot to go down, and try not to think too hard about why he had just spread his legs for a killer. Or why the thought of him dripping blood and cum onto an already-ruined leather couch has his dick twitching again, even with him being overstimulated as fuck.

He really should have thought this through before fucking a demon. 

Above him, the demon groans, satisfied, and finally begins to shrink. Ryo blearily opened his eyes- when had he closed them?- and watched, with no small amount of fascination, as the great blue-grey beast that had been fucking him turned back into the handsome young man Ryo had been flirting with prior to the demons he had been hunting showing themselves- a cute kid with dark brown hair about his age, with scars slashing down his shoulders (his own weird scars burn and tingle against his back as he looks at them), and incisors that poke cutely out from under his top lip (Akira, he remembers suddenly. The name rings bells in his head, and feels familiar in a way that he cannot quite think about just yet). In all of the hunts Ryo had gone on, none of the demons had turned back, just like none of them had proven to be allies, either. He has to swallow hard against the sudden hope that there are more people out here like this, more people who can transform back to human without needing a bullet in their head to get them going. More people out there, hunting demons in the shadows, so that he isn't the only one alone, the only one going crazy watching the eyes in the shadows watch him back.

Against his chest, the Akira groans, and shifts his weight in a manner that allows him to accidentally pull out.

It's a weird feeling, made even weirder by the wet  _slop_ noise his dick makes as it gives way for all the cum in him to start spilling out. Ryo winces in disgust at the familiar feeling of various fluids oozing their way out of his slit, and then curses softly under his breath as Akira blearily blinks awake, and then jolts back with a yelp of alarm, eyes wide with fear and...horror?

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" His voice is much too loud for Ryo's post-coital state, and he scrunches his nose at him, wondering irritably what all the fuss is about. The throbbing bass-beat of the song before has ended, with no more DJ to keep it going. There's no need to shout. "I didn't mean to- well, I did, but I wanted to buy you a drink and ask you out first and then Abaddon showed up and challenged me-and...I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

There are tears welling up in his beautiful brown eyes, tears that have no place there. Something slowly comes forward and clicks in Ryo's mind, and, with a jolt of panic, he sits himself up and grabs at Akira's wrists, before he can run away and leave Ryo here all alone. 

_(Again.)_

"No, hold on, I wanted it." His voice is sore from all the screaming, and he coughs, awkwardly, hoping Akira doesn't take it the wrong way. "I wanted you, it was consensual, I planned on- fuck- well, I was here to demon hunt but then I saw you and got a little...uh..."

Words fail him then, and a blush darkens his cheeks, which was utterly ridiculous, since he  _knows_ he didn't blush when Akira pushed him into the couch and fucked him silly, but came back around as soon as he tried to tell a boy he thought he was the prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Luckily for him, though, it doesn't matter, because Akira's too busy staring at him with stars in his eyes to listen to him fumble over flirting. "Wait, you hunt demons, too?  _Really?_ I thought I was the only one!" He leans forward, reaching up to grasp at Ryo's wrists in excitement, and then his face falls. Ryo's heart flutters with the first starts of panic, but he had no need to worry, for the next words that came out of Akira's words were a quiet "Aw, sorry...I don't think I got your name.'

And it's such a ridiculous sentiment to focus on, when the both of them are sitting on a gore-slicked couch with Akira's demonic cum buried deep inside Ryo's cunt, but at the same time it's so sweet that Ryo can't help but throw his head back to the heavens, and laugh like he thinks that God wasn't watching.

"Ryo," he says, when his breath comes back, and he takes Akira's hand with a smirk that he  _knows_ is dangerous. "My name is Ryo. And I think that we are going to get along  _just_ fine."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like, nya bitch


End file.
